


We all need a break once in a while

by xSilvertyrant98x



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anime, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Portal - Freeform, everyone needs a break once in a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSilvertyrant98x/pseuds/xSilvertyrant98x
Summary: this is an Undertale and villainous crossover.Just a little short oneshot for these two nervous nerds. I'd think they'd probably get along. :3





	We all need a break once in a while

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! :3

It was well past midnight at the Black Hat organization, and Dr. Flug was working on yet another device that was deman- I mean requested by Mr. Black Hat.  
This time he was to make a type of gun that could open a portal to an alternate dimension. The idea was to have an army of evil monsters-in a sort of underworld dimension-at your disposal. So it would be quite the item in the Black Hat organization's catalog once completed.

"Whew.. this should do it.." Dr. Flug now held what was the now completed portal gun, he laid it down on the desk, then yawned loudly.  
"I should probably get some sleep now.." he told himself, while looking at the clock.  
He then proceeded to stand, but due to his clumsiness he stumbled over, knocking the portal gun off the desk.  
"NO!!"  
The portal gun hit the floor, which somehow didn't break it, but did activate it. A bright beam shot out of it and flew across the room, which then formed into ringlike doorway.  
"The gun... it works!" He started to shout happily, but his joy was short lived. Suddenly the portal began to suck him in, he tried his best to hold on while papers and other items got sucked in, but it was of no use. He quickly lost his grip on his desk and was swept through the portal.  
"5.0.5!! Demencia!!.. Mr. Black Hat sir!!..." Dr. Flug screamed loudly as he was flying through the portalway, he then lost consciousness.

~ ~ ~

Dr. Flug slowly came to and looked around. He appeared to be in a laboratory, but it was not his. He sat up quickly and immediately regretted it, his head pounded from a terrible headache.  
"Ugh...."

"You s-should keep r-resting.." The sudden voice startles him and turns his head to look at the figure it came from. He now faced what appeared to be a yellow reptilian monster of some kind. His eyes widen.  
"Who are you?!.. a-and where am i..?" The figure shuffles from side to side nervously and flushes slightly embarrassed.  
"i-im sorry. I'm Dr. Alphys.. y-you're in my lab.."  
"... h-how did i... get here..?"  
"I-I found you outside of my lab u-unconscious.. so I-i brought you inside.. "

Dr. Flug slowly recalled the events that led him here and cursed to himself. He was in a different dimension, another universe altogether perhaps.  
He quickly goes to stand, he needs to find a way back quickly. He'd rather not face the wrath of his Boss, Black Hat.  
"W-wait..! Y-you should r-rest.."  
"You don't understand! I need to get back to my universe, before He notices I'm gone!.." he turns away from her slightly. "There's no running away..."

Alphys stands there for a short while, then gently places her hand on his shoulder.  
"I-its alright.. we'll figure out how to get you back.. but for n-now.. i think you deserve a break. E-everyone does once in a w-while.." the shorter reptilian monster smiles up at him reassuringly.

He thinks about it for a moment. He always has been working himself harder then ever because of his Boss. Barely ever allowed to take a break. So you know what? He Did Deserve it.  
"You know.. I think I'll take you up on that.."

\- - -

They both sat on the couch in her lab/ living room and watched anime for the rest of the night, both smiling completely enraptured by the anime on the screen. Temporarily Forgetting the troubles that loom over them both, and enjoy each other's nerdy company.

{THE END.}

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this short story of mine. It's nice just writing short stuff X'3  
> I'll check for typos later.. maybe. ^-^'
> 
> heres a drawing i did of these two!  
> https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/432862490/images/14cc6c75bf88d44f357455780619.jpg


End file.
